Double Trouble
by kalmalinga
Summary: Mac has his hands full with his two downsized CSI investigators Danny and Adam. Double trouble ahead. Kidfic. Warnings; Spanking of minors, don't like? Then please don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

By Kalmalinga aka Kalnaman and Malinga

A/Ns: Sorry but we couldn't help to start a new story. We think that there should be some downsized stories with Danny and Adam. Since we couldn't find any we had to write one ourselves. Do you know some other than the story Danny Taylor? If you do please let us know.

Warnings: Kidfic. Spanking of minors, don't like? Then please don't read it. Not beta'd.

Summary: Mac has his hands full with his two downsized CSI investigators Danny and Adam. Double trouble ahead.

Disclaimers: We don't own anything from CSI NY. But we wish we owned Danny and Adam sigh.

Chapter 1

Danny ignored Adam's warning about not touching the strange object in the lab. Danny needed to find out what that button would do if being pushed. There was a bright light and Danny felt strange. The lab got bigger and bigger. His glasses fell of his face. He looked back to see if Adam was ok, but instead of Adam there was a young boy. "Hey what are you doing in here boy?" Hmm Danny thought his voice sounded funny.

Adam jumped and turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, swiftly, his eyes wide with confusion and slight disorientation, he stared at the blond boy in front of him. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Danny Messer. I'm a CSI investigator. How did you get in here? This is not a place for a kid. And who are you?"

Adam's eyes became impossibly larger then, his eyebrows raising high on his brow as he stared back in shock, his mouth moving but no actual words making it out of his mouth as he waved his index finger in the boy's direction, finally settling for a nervous smile instead.

"What are you smiling at kid? Tell me who you are so I can find your parents."

Adam blinked back at him, shaking his head. "Look, _kid_. It was really funny for a while, but that's enough with the jokes, okay? _Your _parents must be worried, so why don't _you_ tell me _your_ name now so we can get you to them, okay?" Adam reached out for the boy, and that's when he noticed, for the first time, his hand didn't exactly look the way it should and held it up in front of his face in shock. "My God!"

Danny looked worried at the kid, "what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Adam's head shot up to stare at Danny, just now realizing this _kid_ was actually taller than him. "Um..." He coughed; trying to clear what he'd previously thought was just the starts of a cold, with no luck. "You're..." He frowned at the kid, his voice sounding just as funny as before. "You really _are_ Danny Messer, aren't you?" He asked, dreading the answer.  
>Danny helped the kid up from the floor. "Yes I am," just then Danny noticed his own hands; they were awfully small as small as the other boy's was. When Adam stood beside Danny, Danny noticed they were about the same height, "o shit."<p>

"You can say that again..." Adam swallowed hard, "what are we gonna do? I mean..." He shook his head vehemently, flailing his arms around madly, "how did this even happened? It's not even possible... it... it goes against every biological, natural law there exists!" He darted his eyes around the room, realizing, to his horror, just now how bigger things actually looked. 

"I-I don't know, but one thing I do know that we are in deep trouble when Mac finds out."

Adam visibly paled at this, only now remembering Mac and what his reaction to this new set of events might be and gulping in dread as suddenly some not so very pleasant images started popping into his mind. "Maybe he won't notice."

"Riiigghhttt. It's Mac we're talking about."

Adam scrunched up his face in response.

Danny stiffened when he suddenly felt being held firmly by the scruff of his neck, he looked over at Adam and he was being held firmly too. Danny looked up and noticed and firmly looking Mac. "H-hi M-Mac." Danny said and gulped.

"What's going on here?" Mac demanded to know, only having heard half of the conversation upon entering the room.

Danny shrugged. "Halloween?" Danny looked with innocent blues ayes at Mac.

Mac frowned, confused, "Danny?"

"In the flesh," He then pointed over at speechless Adam, "And this is Adam. So do you think we'll get the winning prize of the best Halloween costume ever?" Danny asked excited.

Adam gulped, throwing Danny an incredulous look, had his friend suddenly lost his mind?

"So what do you think of our costume Mac? I think we're gonna win a big prize. I hope we'll get some nice expensive wine." Danny said dreamingly.

Mac stared shocked at the two kids. "How is this possible?"  
>Adam promptly shook his head and jumped in hurried speech, all wide-eyed, baffled and more than a little bit disturbed. "It's not! That's I was just telling Danny here... this is totally crazy... physically and biologically impossible!"<p>

"What is the last thing you remember before this happened?" Mac asked.  
>Danny pointed at the strange object on the lab table, "This thing started to give a strange light and then BUM! We were in this size. Probably because the button was pushed."<p>

Mac let out a frustrated sigh, "Who did disobey me and pushed the button."  
>Danny gulped and pointed at Adam, "It was Adam." Danny lied.<p>

Adam's jaw went slack and his eyes grew twice their normal size, speechless with indignation as he threw his "friend" an indignant look and then a distressed look up at Mac, shaking his head from side to side.

"Is that so?" Mac asked. Danny nodded, "Uhuh yes."  
>"No it's not!" Adam objected, finally finding his voice.<p>

"It is!" Danny lied.

"It's not!" Adam screeched back.  
>"Well the security cameras will give me some answers." Mac said firmly.<br>Danny gulped, "Security cameras?" 'Shit I'm in heap of trouble'  
>Adam for his part, sighed, thankful for technology coming to his rescue. He knew there was a reason he loved computers and electronic gadgets.<p>

Danny pouted, "I don't think it's a good idea to watch the security recordings."

"Why? Because you'll get busted, huh?" Adam threw back; still mad his friend had tried to pin this on him.

Danny pulled out his tongue at Adam.

Adam scowled back and was about to rebuke when Mac intervened. "That's enough, the both of you! Unless one of you wants to step forward and own up to it, I'm going to check out the security cameras." He paused, drilling both of them with a look, "but let me warn you, it would be better for you to just come clean and tell me the truth." He added meaningfully.

"Adam told me to push the button since he's a scared little girl he didn't dare to do it himself." Danny said.

"Hey!" Adam jumped, fuming, "I did no such thing!" His brows drew together in a murderous scowl. "And I'm no little girl!"

Danny pulled out his tongue at Adam again. "It was too! And yes you are a little girl."

Taking both Danny and Mac by surprise, Adam suddenly threw in a wild kick in Danny's direction, hitting the other boy right in the knee.

Danny then jumped on Adam and started a fight.

Adam screwed his eyes shut and covered his face with both arms, kicking madly at Danny who was now on top of him, he suddenly regretted his rash thinking, Danny was by far stronger and sportier than him, God knew he was not the fighting kinda guy so he really didn't know what possessed him to do that in the first place. This didn't really bode well for him and just when a particularly solid punch connected with his head and he was about to start sobbing like that little girl Danny claimed him to be, he felt two strong hands pulling them apart roughly.

"Hey! Put me down old man!" Danny yelled while kicking and screaming.

Shocked by Danny's words and out-of control actions, Mac immediately reacted the only way he could think of at that moment, he planted a firm smack to the seat of Danny's butt. "That's enough, Daniel!" He reprimanded suddenly, to get the boy's attention.

Danny stopped in his tracks shocked. He had a hard time to keep tears away from his eyes.

"Now I want you to stop that non-sense right now or there's more where that one came from, understood?" Mac demanded.

Danny nodded while he gulped.  
>Mac nodded briskly; glad his new, improvised approach seemed to have worked on this new incarnation of his friend. "Now I'm going to check the security cameras, if there's something you guys want to add before I do that, I'd advice that you say so now." <p>

Danny bit his under lip. He shook his head slowly. He hoped the strange object had destroyed the recordings.  
>"I just want to add that I'm innocent." Adam replied, rubbing the side of his face where a nice bruise was developing now.<p>

Danny didn't dare to say anything.

Mac then nodded and proceeded to check the security recordings, not pleased at all by what he found. He shot Danny a stern look.

Danny backed away from Mac making sure his bottom stayed as far away from Mac as possible. He hurried to run for it as soon as he got out of the door.

It took Mac only a few strides to catch up with his runaway, shrunk friend and he then grabbed him firmly by the upper arm, went to collect mini Adam and proceeded to march the both of them to his office where he gave Danny a lengthy lecture about lying and disobeying orders, accompanied by a series of well-placed smacks to his little behind before confining him to a corner in his office with firm instructions to stay put until he told him he could leave, before he turned to deal with a now very nervous and squirming Adam whom in turn he gave an ear full about kicking other people and then placed him in the opposite corner with similar instructions.  
>And an ice packs for the bruise on his face.<br>"This is all your fault!" Adam directed a whispered complaint at Danny on the other corner.

Danny was sniffing while he rubbed his sore bottom. Stupid child hormones. They'd gotten him in trouble his first childhood and he so didn't want to go through that again. This sucked big time.

Danny looked over at Adam, "s'rry. I blame it on the stupid childish hormones."

Adam scowled back at him and upon seeing his friend's puffy, tear-streaked red face he softened his eyes, the remaining of his anger evaporating and feeling a little sorry for Danny, he smiled back at him. "That must've hurt, huh?" He added, sympathetically.

Danny nodded while he dried his face with the back of his shirtsleeve.

Adam stared back at him, a twinge of guilt twisting his stomach at his friend's sad demeanor. "I'm sorry I kicked you, too." He added, truly remorseful.

"It's me who should be sorry I started it with my words."

Adam shrugged, smiling in return. "Guess we both were in the wrong, huh?"

Danny nodded. He let out a frustrated sigh. It was embarrassing standing in a corner like a little kid, but luckily Mac had pulled the blinds or Adam and him would have been in display since the corner was made out of glass. He was bored. He looked back over at Mac, "Can I leave the corner now? I'm bored."

Mac threw him a warning look from where he was talking to Hawkes on the phone, as he firmly pointed back at the corner.

Danny pouted. He reluctantly faced the corner again, but from time to time he checked to see if Mac was occupied when he finally was he hurried out of the office. This place was too boring he needed some adventures and besides there was no way he would let Hawkes poking and prodding on him. Afraid that he would find the scars his father had caused him. Being so small he forgot that the CSI labs had glass walls so he ran into one. He then landed on his bottom and his forehead hurt and there was so much blood. He felt sick and he started to sob like a little baby.

One of the lab techs working at the time ran to Danny's aid, surprised to see a little boy in the building but pushing the shock aside to tend to the boy's injury. "Hey it's okay," the tech girl soothed, "it's not too bad, honey." She reassured, glad to see it wasn't a nasty cut and the bleeding had soon stopped after a few minutes, so she dressed the wound and grabbed a chocolate bar from a basketful of muffins and candy inside the lab, handing it to a still sniffling Danny. "Here you go." She smiled sweetly.

Danny sniffed. "Thank you Jessie." Danny didn't notice the surprised look she gave him since he knew her name.

Right then, Adam came bustling through the door, screaming after his friend. "Danny! Why did you run off? Mac said..." His eyes widened at the sight of his friend with a bandage on his forehead and the blood marring the glass wall and the blood stained cloth in Jessie's hand. "Danny? Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside his friend.  
>Jessie frowned, not only was there a little boy in the CSI building but two!<p>

Danny hurried to place his right hand to his mouth. He felt so sick. If there had been a mirror in front of him he would have been able to seen his green face.

Seeing his reaction, Jessie quickly grabbed for a bowl and placed it under Danny's chin, gently rubbing the boy's back as he emptied his stomach. "Maybe that candy bar wasn't such a good idea." She thought to herself, wincing.

"I don't feel so good." Danny said. "Why are there two of you Adam?"  
>Hearing that, Jessie picked him up and promptly carried him to Hawkes' office.<p>

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

Chapter 2

Warnings: Signs and mention of physical child abuse but nothing graphic.

A/N: Thank you all for your great reviews, we're happy you like it so far and we hope you'll keep liking the story. Now to the story.

Danny felt too sick to argue about Jessie carrying him to see Hawkes.

She burst through the doors to Hawkes office, startling the doctor from his work while on the phone, with a frenzied. "Doc, we need your help!" 

Sheldon Hawkes looked around still holding the phone in his hand. He saw Jessie with a blond boy in her arms and another young boy beside Jessie looking worried for his friend. "I think they are here Mac. You better get to my office ASAP." Hawkes said and hung up and hurried to them. "What happened?" 

"He struck his head against the glass wall, he was bleeding pretty bad but I managed to get that under control." She explained, setting Danny on the examining table, carefully. "I gave him a candy bar to cheer him up because he was still upset but he ended up throwing it right back up." She finished with worry shining in her eyes. 

Danny held his head, "I don't feel so good, Sheldon." Danny looked up when he could hear a door opening and when he saw it was Mac he raised his arms at Mac praying that Mac would make it all better.

"Oh... Danny." Mac called urgently, his heart missing a beat at the sight of the sad little boy, sporting a bandage on a spot on his forehead, the drops of dried blood covering the front of his shirt adding to his worry as he ran to his side. He promptly responded to the unspoken request and picked him up, taking his place on the examining table and sitting him on his lap so that Sheldon could check him out. "You're going to be okay, buddy." He reassured, hugging him close and planting a comforting kiss on the top of his head.

Danny felt better. He'd never admitted it to Mac but he thought of him as a father figure. He wished he could be his real father. He leaned on Mac and closed his eyes.

Mac kept his arms around Danny as he turned his eyes to Hawkes questioningly, silently asking how he was.

Hawkes examined the boy. He noticed some bruises at the line at the neck of his shirt. "Mac, can you help getting Danny's shirt off, please?" 

Mac nodded, unbuttoning the small shirt and pulling it gently off his arms so that Hawkes could take a better look and he gasped at the sight. Danny was completely covered in scars and bruises, some old, some new. It was a hideous sight to see on such a small child.

Hawkes looked worried at the boy and then at Mac. He then turned around and told the shocking Jessie, "Please take Adam and get him a soda or something. I'll check him over when I'm done with Danny here."

Adam looked up from Jessie to Hawkes and then Danny, wide-eyed, concern and shock shining right through at seeing his friend in such a state. Then turned back to Hawkes, pleadingly. "I want to stay with Danny, Sheldon."

"Sorry, Adam. But you don't need to see this. It will only remind you of your father. You told us once that he's a bully." Sheldon said and then looked pleadingly at Jessie to get the boy out of the room.

Jessie nodded, mutely and bent down to gently guide a still protesting Adam out of the room.

Sheldon went back to examining Danny. He knew he should check the rest of the boy's body but was afraid what he would find. Danny looked embarrassed down at his lap. Now they knew. He never wanted them to know and he started to cry silently.

"Shh... that's okay, baby. It's going to be okay." Mac reassured softly, hugging the boy close, mindful of his injuries, both old and new, gently kissing the boy's head and rocking him into his arms to calm him down.

"What happened to you Danny? Adam didn't cause this in the fight you two had as Mac mentioned."  
>Danny looked away while sniffing. "I-I'm not allowed to tell." Even with his adult memories it was still branded deep in him that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone.<p>

Mac pulled back slightly, putting a hand under Danny's chin to gently lift his face so he would meet his eyes. "Danny, you have to tell us, son. We need to know in order to help you."

Danny looked away. "No I-I can't."

Mac sighed, "Danny, please. We're your friends, we only want what's best for you. Don't leave us in the dark, son, please."

"What does it matter anyway? It didn't happen today or yesterday it happened years ago well at least some of them."

Mac frowned, not fully understanding that last statement. "What do you mean?"

Danny pointed at a scare near his belly button. "That happened when I was four." He then pointed at the cigarette burn, "that happened two weeks before my fifth Birthday." Danny looked up at Sheldon, "Does that mean I'm almost five again?"

Sheldon nodded, still in awe by this whole situation. "Maybe, we'll still have to run some test before we're sure."

"Ahh man. It sucked being that young the first time around. I feeling like the day I 'fell' down the stairs and hit my head pretty badly."

Mac looked up at Hawkes, alarmed, then back down at Danny. "You fell off a flight of stairs?"

"Y-yeah I-I fell." Danny said looking down not daring to look any of them in their eyes, fearing they would find out he was lying.

"Danny?" Mac urged.

Danny help his hands to his mouth once again feeling sick.

Sheldon reacted quickly, picking a bowl and placing it under his chin.

"Looks like you've got a concussion and hitting glass isn't the main reasons to it. I'm afraid your body remembers from when you 'fell' down the stairs." Sheldon said after Danny had filled the bowl with yucky stuff. Danny sniffed, "yeah and it feels like I felt at that time." Danny said between sobs.

Mac held him close, trying to reassure him with his touch and soothing words.

"We better get you X-rayed and an MRI. To be safe."

Mac nodded, never letting go of Danny as he followed Sheldon to the X-ray and MRI room. 

Danny clinched to Mac like he was a baby monkey.

It wasn't long before the tests were taken care of and Sheldon was examining the X-Rays.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Danny had some scares on his ribs, legs and left arm.

"How did all this happen?" Asked Mac, troubled by what he was just now learning.

Danny bit his lip. "P-playing baseball..."

Mac frowned down at Danny. "Nobody gets this kind of damage playing little league." Mac, stared intently at the boy. "Danny? Were you abused as a child?"

Danny bit his under lip harder.

"Danny? Please, talk to me, son." Mac pleaded.

"I can't tell you. Please stop Mac. Please." Danny said pleadingly.

Mac sighed, pressing the boy closer to his chest and resting his face on the top of his head. "It's okay, buddy. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet, but remember we all care for you here and won't let anybody hurt you ever again, okay? You're safe with us." Mac reassured, stroking Danny's hair gently with one hand and rubbing his small back in soothing circles with the other.

Danny rubbed his eyes. "I-I wish you w-were my dad t-then...*yawn*..." Danny said and closed his eyes.

Mac tightened his hold around the small frame, "me too, buddy." He said, truly meaning every word. "But as far as the heart goes, you've always been like a son to me, so I will take care of you, son and we'll fix this together, okay?" Mac added gently.

Danny nodded sleepily, "And Adam. He'll need you too. His father was a bully too."  
>Danny said without noticing what he just said about fathers.<p>

Mac raised his eyebrows, "your dad did this to you, son?"

"you're going to take care of Adam too right?" Danny asked ignoring Mac's question.

"Yes, of course, I will. You've both always been like sons to me, Danny." Mac smiled, very much aware of Danny's intent. "Now answer my question, please." He repeated, not liking what Danny's little slip of the tongue suggested.

"Good. At least Adam's father doesn't hurt him anymore not like mi..." Danny stopped as he noticed what he was about to say.

Mac's eyes widened in shock. "Your dad's still hurting you, Danny? Why didn't you tell me? We can put a stop to it right now. He should've never laid a hand on you, not before and not now."

"Forget what I said. He'll get so mad." Danny said all tearfully.

"No, Danny. Don't do that." Mac shook his head, "he can't hurt you anymore, son. I'll make sure of it, alright? You don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"Y-you mad at me? Disappointed? That I'm not as strong as you all thought."

"Of course not, buddy." Mac brought him back close to his chest, pressing the small face to him as he assured him that was not the case. "You're the strongest person I know, buddy and if I'm angry and disappointed at anyone, then it's at your father, for putting you through this and not realizing how lucky he is to have such a wonderful young man as a child." He finished, giving the blond mop of hair a soft kiss and a gentle caress.

Danny let out a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes again and before he knew it he was asleep.

Mac held him for a long time, not willing to let go of him just yet, before finally placing the slumbering child on the cot, covering him up with a light sheet and gently pushing a wayward lock of blond curly hair away from his face, placing a tender kiss to the small, banged up forehead. "How could anyone do this to their own child?" Mac wondered out loud, in a soft, barely audible whisper.

"I don't know, but the sad thing is Danny isn't the only one it's happening to." Sheldon said sadly.

Mac nodded, grimly.

"It's time to check Adam over. I don't hope he's as banged up as Danny." Sheldon said.

Mac pursed his lips, he simply had to hope against hope that Adam would be alright.

Sheldon called Jessie to bring Adam in for a checkup.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews.

Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Jessie walked back in with a very edgy Adam holding a can of soda in his hand in tow. "How's Danny?" He asked in a small, scared voice.

"He will be okay." Sheldon reassured him, "How are you feeling Adam?"

Adam darted his eyes from Sheldon to Mac, nervously. "I'm okay."

"We'll see about that." Sheldon said and picked Adam up and placed him on the examine table.

Adam didn't protest, too shaky and uneasy about the whole situation and still more than a little spooked out by what had happened to Danny. He simply brought his arms around himself and stared at his feet, his impossibly small feet. Hoping this was all a nightmare and he would soon wake up.

Mac noticed the shaking up kid, so he went to him took a seat beside him and got him on his lap and held him like he did Danny.

Adam tensed up instantly, expecting the rebuke he'd grown so used to receiving over the years.

Mac rubbed Adam's back soothingly, "Everything is going to be okay Adam."

Adam chanced a fleeting glance up at the older man, never raising his face and trying his best to take this like a man. His father would have quite a few things to say if he saw him now, shaking like a leaf and on the verge of falling apart, so he took a deep breath and simply nodded briskly.  
>Sheldon for his part busied himself taking Adam's vitals and taking his temperature. Making notes as he went.<br>Sheldon asked Mac to help Adam to get the shirt off. Mac did and sadly Adam had some bruises too but not as bad as Danny's. Mac let out a frustrated sigh.

Adam swallowed hard, his eyes still firmly fixed on his shoes as he tried his best to cover up the boot mark on his middle with both little arms.

"X-rays?" Mac asked Sheldon.

"I think it would be prudent to take some, we don't want to risk any further damage if there are internal injuries." Sheldon answered.

Mac nodded and carried Adam to x-ray.

Adam held onto Mac's shirt front, not really enjoying being carried around like a small kid, but unable to bring himself to voice his objections. He really didn't want to make Mac or Sheldon mad at him, he'd learned early on in his life that angry adults are certainly not a pretty sight and he'd had enough encounters with raging men in a fit of violence to last him a lifetime, thank you. So he held his head meekly down, hoping it would all be over soon.

After Sheldon was done examine Adam he said, "Your wounds are healing nicely. How did they happen?"

Adam shrugged slightly, eyes down and arms held protectively around him. "It's nothing to worry about."

"You told me once your father is a bully. Did he do this to you?" Sheldon asked.

"He-he doesn't like me to read science books." Adam blurted out suddenly, tightening his hug around himself and hanging his head lower to hide his face.

Mac hugged him, "You're a great scientist and computer specialist. He should be proud of you instead."

Adam curled up in on himself tighter, effectively closing himself off to the rest of the world as he could feel, to his dismay, tears start trickling down his cheeks. Oh... no... his dad would have a fit if he saw him now! He tried his best to hide his face, hoping to God they wouldn't notice.

Mac wasn't from yesterday he noticed. He hugged him tighter but still being gentle. "It's okay to cry Adam."

Adam shook his head vehemently, but didn't answer.

Mac knew he'd have lot in his hands with the two boys.

Sheldon sighed, sadly putting the X-rays, MRIs and blood samples he'd taken away, ready to be examined. "We'll have to see what the blood tests show, but all in all, they seem to be two perfectly healthy five-year-olds. Save the scars and bruises, but they seem to be healing alright, I would like to keep Danny in for observation tonight though, a concussion is not something to be taken lightly." He finished.

Mac nodded, "but the CSI crime lab is not a place for a kid even though the said kid has recently been my CSI investigator. Can you stay over at my place? I promised Danny I would take care of them both and I tend to keep my promises."

"Sure, that would be no problem." Sheldon nodded his agreement, "you're right too, this place is no place for a kid."

"Thanks you Sheldon. But how are we going to explain all this? And that I suddenly have two young boys that could be seen as twins? How are we going to get them back to their real age?" Mac asked frustrated.

Sheldon sighed, "We could dredge up some fake IDs and build a plausible background story to go with it, say a dead friend of yours left them in your care or something." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair in agitation.

Mac nodded. "We need to get the strange object that caused all this, place it somewhere safely and studied in a confined place so not to risk downsizing more of my staff."

Hawkes nodded, "maybe the answer to how to fix this problem is in that artifact, if we can figure out how it works, maybe we can figure out a way to reverse this." He added, motioning at their shrunk friend in Mac's arms.

"Yes. We need to set up some computers at my place; maybe Adam can help us with his computer skills." Mac then turned his attention to Adam, "What do you say, Adam, are you up for it?"

Adam looked slowly looked up at that, eyes bright and sparkling. "Really?"

"Yes. If one can find out how the artifact works with the help of computers it's you Adam."

Adam's eyes suddenly filled with worry and he bit nervously on his thumb.

"I have faith in you Adam. And if it turns out you can't find out I'll still be proud of you."

Adam blinked up at him, and then finally nodded, disbelief oozing from his every being.  
>Sheldon smiled at the pair, these two seemed to bring out the father in their boss and he couldn't help the warm smile from his face.<p>

"So Adam what do you say we go get Danny and get you home to my place? I have a big guest room where there's place for a bunk bed."

Adam smiled shyly up at Mac and nodded, thumb unconsciously still stuck in his mouth.

Mac carried him back to Sheldon's office. He wondered if Danny had woken up and given Jessie problems.

They got their answer when they walked into the office to find Jessie sitting watch over a still snoring Danny. "How did it go, gentlemen?" Jessie asked upon their arrival.  
>"Everything's as good as can be expected, but I'm afraid we're gonna have our work cut out for us" He explained the issue of the strange object that was behind this whole mess and all the research they had ahead of them.<p>

"We'll need to inform Stella, Lindsey and Don in this. We'll need all the help we can get and to find a fake background for the boys." Sheldon said.

Jessie nodded, "I'll take care of it." She assured them, "you take care of our boys, guys."  
>Sheldon nodded, "Thank you, Jessie." He thanked her, waving him away, then turned back to sleeping Danny, to check on his vitals and make sure he was doing alright. "We should be waking him shortly, to make sure he's okay." He told Mac. <p>

Mac nodded. "Yes." Mac said and took a seat on the side of the cot. Danny was sucking his thumb whimpering. 

Hawkes busied himself reading everything he would need for the night; grabbing some spare clothes for himself that he always kept in his locker and a medical bag with supplies should they be needed. "Well, we're all set." Hawkes announced.  
>Mac nodded, turning to gently nudge Danny awake at Sheldon's nod. "Danny? Time to wake up, son."<p>

Danny started to stir. He opened his sleepy eyes and looked confused around. "Ahh it wasn't just a nightmare."

Mac smiled sympathetically down at him. "I'm afraid not, son."

Danny hurried to dry his wet thumb. Had he really sucked his thumb? He hoped Mac hadn't witnessed that. He then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's going to happen now?"

"You're coming home with me and Sheldon's coming to keep an eye on you, just in case. You're both pretty banged up and we don't want to take any chances." Mac explained.

Danny looked worried over at Adam, "D-did I hurt you?"

Adam shook his head briskly from side to side, "Oh... no, Danny. I'm fine." He hurried to placate his friend's worries around the thumb that was still unknowingly stuck in his mouth.

Danny let out a relieved sigh, just then Stella, Don and Lindsey walked into the office. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "So it is true. We thought Jessie was pulling a joke on us." Don said studying the two boys closely.

"It's true." Sheldon nodded, still somewhat amazed and utterly perplexed at what was going on.

Danny hurried out of the cot and almost fainted in the process he was so groggy.

Stella was quick to lend a steady hand before Danny made a swan dive to the floor, head first. "Woah... there, take it easy..." She paused to regard the delicate, childlike features but she after some squinting, she had no trouble recognizing that face. "It's you Danny, isn't it?" She asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Danny stood tall as to give the impression to his friends that he was strong so not to let them know he was really scared and vulnerable. "Yes it's me Stella. You like my Halloween costume?"

Don snorted, while Stella simply nodded, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Oh... it's very authentic."

Danny smiled brightly, "Yeah it is. So what do you say to go to a bar and have a beer?"

"Ohh... no, mister. I think while you're in that costume, you will not be visiting many bars nor doing a lot of beer drinking." Stella said.

Danny pouted. "Ahh come on Stella. Party pooper."

Stella shook her head, her face leaving no room for argument. "No can do, kiddo. So just take it out of your head, you will have to wait till Halloween's over."

"And besides no drinking while having a concussion." Sheldon said firmly.

Danny looked over at Don for help. Don chuckled, shaking his head and raising his hands to ward off any further words. "Oh... No... Danny, leave me out of this. You heard what the good doctor said. No more beer for you until the party's over."

Danny looked hopefully at Mac. "Adam and I we just look like kids but we aren't any." Danny prayed they wouldn't find out he was actually younger than he'd claimed to be when he applied at the NYPD Police Academy.

Adam nodded his head, pouting and thumb still firmly stuck in his mouth as he agreed with Danny's reasoning.

When Danny noticed Adam sucking his thumb his child instincts wanted the same, but he needed to be strong and prove to his friend he was still an adult. "Please Mac."

"No, Daniel, and that's final." Mac was adamant with his answer. "First and foremost, you have a concussion, and concussions and alcohol don't mix well and the fact that you can't see that at the moment shows me you are not thinking straight, which only reinforces my decision." Mac drilled him with a stern stare as he added, "so no more arguing, understood?"

"You're no fun." Danny said and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get a major headache. He subconsciously leaned on Mac's leg and closed his eyes.

Mac instinctively put an arm round the boy's shoulders while Sheldon, noticing the slight furrowed brow and eye rubbing and recognizing the signs of a major headache immediately, pulled out some baby Tylenol he kept for emergencies when dealing with children witnesses or victims from inside a drawer and handed it to their small friend with a glass of water to go wash it down. "Here you go, buddy. This will help you feel better." He said with a reassuring smile.

Danny accepted it happily. He wanted Mac to pick him up but he didn't want the others to see him with childish needs especially Lindsey. She was looking at him in a weird way already.

"Well, I guess we better head on out now." Mac suggested, grabbing both boys by the hand to make sure they didn't wander off again. Adam didn't protest, simply latched onto his hand as he stared around at everyone and everything with big, round wide eyes, as if amazed by his new perspective on the world.

Danny on the other hand walked unsteadily and tripped a few times over his own feet, he had to hide his whimper. 

Sheldon knelt by his side, placing both hands on his shoulders. "You okay, Danny? Any dizziness?" He asked, worried.

Danny blushed and reluctantly nodded. He looked pleadingly up at Mac. He didn't dare to ask being picked up.

Mac didn't hesitate for a second, instantly bending down to pick the boy up and reassure him that it was okay, "don't worry, sport. We've got your back." He smiled, tweaking the Danny's nose playfully more out of impulse than anything else, there was something in this new incarnation of the boys that pushed the father instincts in him to the surface more than usual.

Danny smiled shyly and then rested his head on Mac's shoulder and slowly put his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes.

Mac smiled warmly as he felt Danny relax as they walked out of the office, one child slowly drifting off to sleep in one arm while the other held firmly in the other.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble 4

As/N: Thank you guys for your great reviews.

Before Danny knew it he was snoring on Mac's shoulder while sucking his thumb.

Mac smiled gently down at the slumbering cherubic face on his shoulder as he made his way to his awaiting car with Adam held firmly in his other hand and Sheldon by his side.

Stella had hurried to lend some booster seats from co-worker's with children.  
>When they made it to the awaiting sedan, Stella and Don were already waiting there, two booster seats in hand and waiting to install them in the back seat.<br>Mac smiled brightly. "Thanks. Good thinking."  
>"Don't mention it." Stella squeezed his shoulder gently while Don settled to setting them up once Sheldon had unlocked the door for their boss who currently had his hands full of young kids. <p>

When Mac was about to put Danny into the booster seat Danny was clinching firmly on Mac not wanting to let go.

"It's okay, boss." Sheldon smiled, "I can drive for you. Seems you're more needed here." He added, cocking his head at his shoulder indicating sleeping Danny and a still pretty wide-eyed and confused Adam by his side.

Mac nodded. He took the seat in the middle keeping Danny in his arms and let Don place Adam in a booster seat.

"Just let us know if you need anything, guys." Stella added through the pulled down window at the driver's door once they were settled and ready to go. "Anything you need, we'll be right there in a minute, okay?"

"Do you and Lindsay mind going shopping? The kids will need clothes, like pajamas and stuff. Well things kids will need."

"Not at all, boss. We'll take care of it, don't worry." Stella nodded with a smile.

"Thanks."

Stella answered with a brisk nod of her own as she pulled away from the window, waving them goodbye.

Sheldon started the engine and drove off. When they arrived at the apartment Danny started to get restless. "Stop Daddy stop. It hurts it hurts." Danny whimpered in his sleep.

Mac immediately tried to reassure the distraught boy in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth and murmuring soft words of comfort in his ear. "Shhh... it's okay, Danny. You're safe, now. It's okay now." He continued to whisper soothingly in his ear while stroking his hair gently.

Danny started to calm down by the soothing words from Mac.

Mac sighed, relieved, though saddened by the horrible truth those words revealed. He shook his head, silently vowing to himself that he would not let anymore harm come to these boys. He gently pulled the blond hair away from the small, bandaged brow now resting fitfully in the crook of his arm and leaned down to place a tender kiss over the bruising skin with utmost care and love. "You don't have to worry anymore, son. I've got you and I won't let anything bad happen to you now." He whispered in a barely audible voice not meant for anyone to hear, more like a silent vow to himself to protect his two friends.

Sheldon helped Adam out of his booster seat and placed him on the ground he held his hand while with the other hand held the door open for Mac to come out with Danny.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Mac said, truly grateful for the doctor's presence. He had a feeling he'd need all the help he could get with these two now.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said. He closed the car door when Mac was out with boy in his arms. He locked the car and then turned his attention to Adam. "Do you want me to carry you? You look tired."

Adam shook his head, determined to show them, to show Him, he was strong. "I'm okay." He answered right away, trailing after Mac and Danny into the house as the man unlocked the door and held it open for them.

As soon as they were in the apartment Adam's stomach started to growl loudly. "Hey Mac. Do you mind if I make us some dinner in your kitchen? Sounds like one of your charges is hungry?" Sheldon asked.

"That sounds like a plan, Sheldon. We could all do with a snack after today's little adventure." Mac agreed, winking in Adam's direction as he carried Danny to the couch. "I'll give you a hand now; just hold on, while I make Danny more comfortable here." He added, while he settled Danny down, gently tucking him in with a warm blanket.

Danny was still sucking his thumb with his other hands he played with his curly hair.

Mac smiled warmly at the sight, giving the blond locks one final gentle caress before trailing after Sheldon into the kitchen. "How about some sandwiches?" He suggested.

"Good idea. We should prepare some for Danny too and we sadly have to wake him up soon."

Mac nodded as he set down to work with Sheldon. Adam stared at them from the other room, then turning his gaze on sleeping Danny, blinking owlishly when he noticed he was sucking his thumb greedily, quickly pulling his own thumb out of his mouth, as if suddenly realizing for the first time it had been there all along. Then turned his eyes to the computer set at the far corner of the room and his eyes brightened.

When they were finished preparing the sandwiches Sheldon asked, "Do you got milk? For the boys I mean."

"I think I may have some around here." He answered, opening the fridge and rummaging through its contents until he came across an almost empty carton of skimmed milk. He frowned at it, "we will have to go grocery shopping later."

"What about calling Stella she's out shopping for the boys anyway." Sheldon said shrugging.

Mac nodded, "that's a good idea." He said, setting the carton down and pulling out his cell to make the call.  
>Stella agreed to go grocery shopping too. She'd buy healthy food and drinks for the boys.<p>

Sheldon placed the sandwiches on a tray, with two glasses of milk and orange juice for the boys and two cups of coffee for Mac and himself. "Well, all's set. Let's go, we need to wake Danny now."

Danny started to get restless again. He was tossing and turning on the couch and suddenly he landed on the floor with a bump! And the poor kid hit his head on the floor on his already wounded forehead and the boy cried.  
>He was fighting against the blanket still half asleep.<p>

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble 5

As/N: Here's finally an update. Sorry for the long wait. RL can be so cruel. Thank you all for the great reviews.

Adam jumped from where he was typing at the computer and stared in wide-eyed worry and fear at the scene unfolding a few feet away by the couch. As Mac and Sheldon knelt by his friend's sobbing side, checking his forehead for any further damage while Mac hugged the boy close to his chest and continued to reassure him, shushing and rocking softly while Sheldon inspected the bump and sighed in obvious relief, nodding at Mac as if sending some unspoken message the man responded to with a quiet nod of his own as he continued to rub Danny's back, gently rocking him in his arms.

Adam could feel the telltale sting at the back of his eyes as his thumb made it unconsciously up to his mouth again, in his eyes things were playing out much differently, the loud cries and desperate wails evoking some hidden, lost memory from the time before, when he'd been a child the first time around and cries and screams had been of a regular occurrence in the Ross household. 

Danny woke up and noticed how childish he was acting and that only made him cry harder and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Shhh... it's okay, buddy." Mac whispered in his ear quietly. "I've got you. It's going to be okay." He continued with the soft litany as he rocked him gently in his arms.

It took some time for Danny to finally calm down. His face was tear-streaked and his nose was running. He was hiccuping from the residue of crying. 

"There, there. It's okay, buddy." Mac comforted, picking up one of the paper napkins Sheldon had brought in from the kitchen to gently wipe the boy's face. "Blow." He instructed softly, placing the napkin on the boy's small nose.

Danny did as asked. Then he started to sit restlessly on Mac's lap. "I-I need to go!"

"Okay, let's go." Mac settled him on his feet with a smile and guided him in the direction of the bathroom.

Danny had a major problem in the bathroom. He wasn't able to reach the toilet nor unbutton his pants, his fine motor skills wouldn't cooperate with him and he so had to pee.

Mac waited patiently on the other side of the door, wanting to give Danny some privacy, but after a while he could hear lots of struggling noises coming from the other end, so he knocked gently on the door. "Need any help there, Danny?"

"Too late." Danny said sniffing. He hurried to hide in the corner. His father was going to beat him black and blue for wetting his pants.

Mac frowned on the other side and gently pushed the door open a crack to peer inside. "Everything alright in there?"

Danny kept quiet. Maybe if he was really still and quite maybe no one would find him and find out what he'd just did.

Seeing Danny nowhere around, Mac came all the way inside and swept his gaze through the room. He was starting to feel alarmed when he saw the two small sneaker clad feet peeking from around the corner behind a cabinet. He frowned in confusion and walked forward, stepping into a small puddle in front of the toilet. He looked up with sudden realization and edged closer to the cowering little form. 

"Danny? It's okay, son." He smiled gently, kneeling in front of the shuddering form. His heart breaking at the sight of the innocent child shaking in a tight, huddled ball in the corner. The protector inside him came out full force then, reaching out a hand to offer support and comfort, squeezing the small, trembling shoulder gently. "It's okay, buddy. Accidents happen, there's nothing to be ashamed of, okay?" He said, softly.

"Please don't beat me! Please!" Danny sobbed frantically while rocking back and forth. 

"Ohh... no, baby." Mac edged closer to the boy, resisting the urge to pick the boy right into his arms right there and then, he knew that would probably scare Danny more at the moment, but it was much harder than it seemed, his heart silently crying for the small child. "I'm not going to beat you, sweetheart." Mac reassured, feeling his own eyes fill with tears at the desperate sound of Danny's voice.

Danny looked surprised up at Mac, "R-really? B-but..." 

"No... no buts, Danny." He admonished teasingly, with a soft smile on his face as he sat next to him on the floor and finally wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to his side and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I would **never** beat you for** any** reason, son. I love you too much for that. I would **never** hurt you." He declared with deep conviction, hugging him closer to his side as he said this.

Danny let out a relieved sigh. He'd hoped he wouldn't have the same problems as he had when he was really five years old. He'd prayed he wouldn't and he was afraid to go to sleep tonight. "I really tried to make it but my fine motor skills sadly weren't the best at this age and it seems I have the same problem once again." Danny said between hiccups. 

"That's okay, Danny. No need to explain, it was an accident, nothing more and it's no big deal." He assured, giving his hair a playful ruffle before getting up and bringing him up with him in his arms. "How about we get you cleaned up and then go back to the others to enjoy those cool snacks Sheldon and I made while you rested, hmm?"

Danny blushed when he looked down at his wet pants. "But I don't have any clean pants that'll fit me." Danny was about to start crying again. Ahh those stupid child emotions.

"That's okay, I think one of my shirts will do while we wait for Stella and Lindsay to arrive with your new clothes." Mac suggested.

"B-but what will Sheldon and Adam think when I come out wearing your shirt. They're going to know what happened."

"They're your friends, Danny. They'll understand." Mac assured. "Quit worrying so much, bud." Mac cuffed him playfully on the side of the head.

"I hope Stella is going to buy a step stool. So Adam and I can reach the toilet."

"Knowing those two, they'll probably bring back the step stool and a bunch of other equipment we didn't even think about." Mac chuckled. "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll get this figured out."

While Mac went to get a clean shirt Danny tried to unbutton his pants but they still wouldn't budge. 

When Mac returned, Danny was still fighting with the fastenings. "Let me give you a hand there, Danny." Mac said, placing the clean shirt aside and kneeling before the kid to give him a hand.

Danny looked down blushing. It was hard to get used to being so helpless again. It had just been a few hours since the shrinking had happened and he already felt terrible and he was afraid it was just the beginning. He dreaded the next few days. He bit his under lip and wondered if he should confess to Mac that he was a bed wetter at this age the first time around.

Knowing Danny and realizing how uncomfortable the situation must be for the kid, Mac did his best to act casual and go about the whole changing procedure as quickly as possible, making sure to remind his young friend everything was okay and that there was nothing for him to feel ashamed of.

"We all need some extra help from time to time, that's what friends are for, right?" Mac asked with a soft smile, pulling the shirt over the boy's head as he said this and giving the small shoulders a gentle tap for support.

"W-what i-if I told you t-that..." Danny bit his lip again. He really didn't know if it was wise to tell Mac.

"Tell me what?" Mac smiled encouragingly at his young charge, hoping that he would open up to whatever it was that was still troubling him.

Danny looked to the side and then had an idea. "What if I told you.. A-Adam was a bed wetter at this age. What would you do?"

'Sorry Adam' Danny thought to himself.

Mac could see where this was leading, but feigned ignorance, looking to the side as if in deep thought for a while. "Well, I'd just tell him it's all right, that it's not the shameful thing he may think it is and that no one thinks any less of him for it."

Mac paused, giving Danny a serious look, letting him know with his eyes he meant every word he'd just said. "I may even confide a little secret of my own with him." Mac leaned closer to Danny, whispering in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "I know of a marine friend of mine, he's a tough as nails kinda guy. Very strong and brave, but when he was a little kid, same age you are now, well... at least, biologically speaking, this marine friend of mine, he used to wet the bed until the age of six." Mac confided. 

Danny looked with big blue eyes at Mac, "Really?"

Mac nodded, seriously. "Really." Then he tapped him lightly on the chest with his index finger. "And nobody ever thought any less or made fun of him for it."

Danny smiled, he was really relieved. But then his smile faded. "S-sorry Mac... I-I lied. It wasn't A-Adam i-it was m-me."

Mac smiled warmly back at him. "I know, and it's okay." He said, ruffling his hair. "I meant every word, kiddo. Don't you ever feel embarrassed or fear getting punished for it, because that's never gonna happen." He reassured honestly. "I understand what it's like, more than you think." He added, looking straight into the deep, blue eyes.

"B-but what are we going to do if it happens tonight?" Danny asked worriedly.

"We'll deal with it." Mac answered in a matter of fact manner. "Just like we did just now." He squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. "Trust me, it's okay, son."

Danny relaxed it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. 

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we join Sheldon and Adam out in the living room and have a taste of those..." Before he could finish that sentence, there was an urgent knock on the bathroom door and then Sheldon's anxious face poked in through the door. "Mac, we have a problem."

Mac looked worriedly at Sheldon. "What's wrong?"

"Adam's gone." Sheldon informed him, a note of desperation in his voice. "I just turned for one second to get some more coffee and he was gone."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble Chapter 6 

As/N: Great thanks to all of you who've given us reviews, you rock!

Mac hurried to get Danny in his arms and carry him to the living room. He placed him on the couch. He looked firmly at Danny, "Stay and that IS an order." 

"But I want to go help you look for Adam! He's my friend!" Danny protested. 

"I know, Danny. But right now, I don't need to worry about the both of you wandering off, I need to know that at least you're here safe. Okay?" Mac looked him straight in the eye. 

Danny let out a frustrated sigh and reluctantly nodded.

"That's my boy." He said, ruffling his hair and giving his shoulder one last squeeze before he followed Sheldon to give one last, thorough look around the house and make sure Adam wasn't hiding anywhere inside.

"We will need to call Don, ask him to keep an eye on Danny while we search the streets." Mac said, once they'd searched every nook and cranny in the house, with no luck. 

"I don't need a babysitter." Danny protested then something hit him. "What about trying Adam's cell phone. Since our clothes shrunk with us he's wearing his own clothes and Adam never leaves without his cell."

Sheldon stared at Danny, then turned, smiling back to Mac. "Danny may have a point there."

Danny smiled brightly.

Meanwhile, a few blocks down the street, Adam curled up behind a dumpster, knees drawn up to his chest and face buried in his arms, making his best to make himself as inconspicuous as humanly possible when an insistent vibration cursing down his right pant leg, followed by the Star Wars theme song ringing through the fabric suddenly made him jump.

He stared at his pant pocket in puzzlement before remembering his cell phone, hesitantly pulling it out with slightly trembling fingers. It read Mac Taylor on the screen as it continued to flash and vibrate. He stared wide-eyed at it for a long moment, he really wasn't so sure he wanted to pick up, terrifying images of a big, scary man, just like Mac, yelling and striking out at him made him hesitate.

Mac persisted, trying to reach Adam on his cell while Sheldon called the Crime lab to locate Adam's cell phone. It didn't take them long to track it.

Decision made and cell phone now dumped in a corner of the dark alley, Adam pressed his hands against his ears, wanting nothing more than for all of this to be a terrible nightmare, to wake up back in his former life and not be scared anymore. Maybe if he ignored them, they would leave him alone. 

Since Mac couldn't wait till Don got there to babysit Danny he'd decided not to call Don, but let Sheldon stay watching over the boy. He hurried to get to Adam. He'd planned to give Adam an earful but when he found the kid, he looked so lost and scared, and he didn't have the heart to scold the boy.

He bent down to the kid. "Hey there Adam. You gave us quite a scare. We were worried about you."

Adam's eyes snapped open and immediately he tried to run for it.

Mac was faster though and was able to catch the kid. "Adam. What's wrong? Why did you run away from my apartment and from me right now?"

But Adam wasn't listening, he was lost in a world of his own, a world of torment and abuse and all he wanted was to get away from the man he believed only wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Danny, so he just started kicking and screaming with all his might, struggling fiercely against the hands that held him.

"Adam. Calm down Adam. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay Adam. everything is going to be okay." Mac said and got the boy in his arms, ignoring the kicks and screams. He rocked the boy back and forth while talking soothing words to the scared kid.

Adam starting sobbing brokenheartedly, still too immersed in his own realm, resigning himself to his fate. "P-phuleeease... I won't do it again... d-don't hurt me" He managed to get out in between hacking sobs and panting breaths.

"The only persons I would like to hurt is Danny's father and yours for hurting you." 

Adam continued to sob, shaking in his arms while not daring to look in Mac's eyes.

Mac carried Adam back to his apartment. Danny was lying restlessly on the couch. Sheldon had told him to lie down a bit since he'd once again had a dizzy spell, but when Mac came back with a sobbing Adam in his arms he hurried to sit up.

Mac took a seat beside Danny while placing Adam on his lap and kept talking soothingly to him. Danny lay a hand on Adam's head and rubbed it gently. "It's going to be okay Adam. You are safe." Danny told him soothingly.

Adam reacted on hearing Danny's voice, he turned towards him, thumb in mouth and eyes bloodshot and swollen from crying. "Y-you ok-kay?" Adam hiccupped, eyes wide with worry and fear.

Danny nodded, "Mac made it all better." Danny looked embarrassed down at his lap. To make Adam feel better Danny confessed. "I had a little... a-accident and Mac helped me out." He said blushing.

Adam glanced fleetingly in Mac's and Sheldon's direction, doubt shining through his eyes. Then turned back to look at Danny, "th-they... they didn't..." He looked around worriedly at both adults, then finally motioned Danny closer with his free hand.

Danny came closer and held his ear near Adam's mouth.

Adam cupped his hands around Danny's ear and pressed his mouth close, whispering in a low, barely audible voice. "They didn't hurt you?"

Danny shook his head and turned his head so he was the one whispering in Adam's ear now, "No they didn't. Mac was cool about it. Told me he'll never hurt me because of it and he confessed something to me, but I don't know if he wants me to tell you his secret."

Adam's eyes widened, curiosity shining through his tears as he turned questioning eyes on Mac.

Danny looked questioningly at Mac too, praying he was allowed to tell Adam his secret.

Sheldon chuckled as their boss practically squirmed under the two, inquisitive round eyed stare, and decided to save his friend from their curious, little friends. "Well, now that we're finally all gathered here, how about enjoying an nice meal before it all goes to waste or I die from starvation, because, I don't know about you guys, but I could eat a horse."

Danny's stomach answered for him.

Adam brightened a little at the mention of food, suddenly remembering he was really hungry himself. So with that, they all finally settled to have some dinner together as easy conversation next followed and for the first time that day, Mac actually believed things were starting to get better. 

Sheldon chuckled when he saw that the two boys who looked like they could be twins had both a milk mustache. 

Chewing on his sandwich and his hunger somewhat abated, Adam turned slightly on Mac's lap, turning contrite eyes up at the man. "I'm shorry I rhun away." He said in between chunks of ham and cheese that flew out of his mouth as he spoke.

"It's okay, son. This time. But you better not do it again. I don't know what I would do if something should happen to you or Danny."

Adam hang his head, truly sorry. He knew all the paper work that could be and he really hated being a burden but he couldn't help the intense fear and insecurities that took over him sometimes, that little voice that suddenly would tell him to hide or run whenever an intense memory triggered his fight or flight response, which usually was flight in his case, he thought in deep shame, wishing he wasn't such a coward, that he was more like Danny.

Maybe if he was more like Danny he wouldn't feel so ashamed of himself now and maybe, maybe Mac would love him too. Adam knew Mac cared about Danny, he'd seen the way they were together and knew Mac cared about him like a father should a son. He wished he could have that too, he'd never had a dad who truly cared before and often wondered what it would be like.

He knew Mac was doing his best to put up with him in his current state and be nice to him, for Danny's sake, and he didn't want to risk upsetting the guy so much he'd think he was too much of a burden and end up throwing him out. So he meekly nodded his head, vowing to himself to never disobey his boss again, maybe he couldn't be brave and strong like Danny, but maybe if he was in his best behavior and wasn't noticed much, they wouldn't mind him staying. 

"I love you much like a son as I do Danny. You both have a special place in my heart. And if it turns out you both will stay like this I will adopt you both and you can be raised as twins." Mac said while he pulled a wet wash cloth on Adam's mouth. Danny in the other hand wiped his face on the big shirt belonging to Mac. Danny smiled brightly at Mac's words.

Adam on the other hand, turned giant, shocked blue eyes up at Mac. "You mean that?" 

Mac smiled brightly. "You should know me by now, I don't say things I don't mean."

Adam nodded up and down, all seriousness.

"Now eat up. I want you to grow big and healthy."

Adam smiled brightly, "Yes, daddy!" He blurted out loudly before he could stop himself, then stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment and turning doubtful eyes back on Mac.

Mac looked surprised at that for a few seconds but then he smiled fondly down at the boy. He kind of liked to be called "daddy." So he ruffled Adam's hair soothingly to let him know it was okay.

Danny looked surprised at Adam too for calling Mac daddy. Danny was happy for Adam, he just wished Mac could be his daddy too. He pushed the plate with the rest of his sandwich away, he started to feel nauseous again. That damn concussion.

"What's wrong Danny?" Sheldon asked, seeing his friend's face take on a sickly hue.

"The 'fall' from the stairs and the encounter with the glass wall is still affecting my stomach." Danny said in a sad voice.

"That's okay, just take it easy, eat slowly and give time for your stomach to settle before taking another bite and if it gets worse, I can give you something for it, okay?" Sheldon instructed. 

Danny tried some small bites but it didn't go well. It was very hard to keep the food down.

Mac looked back worriedly at Sheldon, "do you think there could be something wrong?"

"He's had a bad concussion. I better give him something for the nausea."

Mac nodded, laying a hand on the back of Danny's neck and giving it a gentle squeeze in support. "It's going to be okay, son. Just lay back and try to relax." 

Danny did as Mac asked but it was hard to relax feeling like he did. Sheldon went to get the medicine. He decided to give Danny a shot so it would help faster.

"No! No more needles!" Danny said all teary when he saw Sheldon with a syringe.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble Chapter 7

A/N: Here's finally a new chapter. Thanks again for your reviews they are much appreciated. A special thanks to Acaranna for beta.

"Please, buddy. It will help you feel better, you'll see." Mac encouraged.  
>"And I got a very good hand, won't hurt a bit. Scouts honor." Sheldon reassured.<p>

Danny wrapped his arms around Mac's left arm and closed his eyes tightly. He thought if he closed his eyes he was invisible and Sheldon couldn't see him or give him the shot.

Mac laid a hand on Danny's back, gently giving it a reassuring rub while talking softly to him. "It'll be over before you know it and then you'll feel so much better, son." Mac tried to reason with him, while Adam stood in between Danny and Sheldon, hoping to be able to protect his friend, now turned twin brother, from the mean, big doc Sheldon. He could understand Danny's apprehension and really agreed with him, needles were a hideous thing, indeed.

"I could give you a suppository instead. What would you prefer?"  
>Danny gulped. Thinking of getting a pill up his a... ahhh he didn't know what would be best.<p>

Adam turned a shocked look up at Hawkes, while Mac continued with the gentle rub of Danny's back and asked, "Well, what is it going to be, son?"

He really hated needles and he'd already been taken blood samples. "No more needles please." Danny sobbed.

Adam wrapped his arms around his sobbing 'brother' and sent an accusing glare up at Hawkes. "Don't worry, Danny. Sheldon's just kidding."

Danny thought that it was nice to have a brother at the same age. "I don't feel so good." Danny looked up at Sheldon. "Will the medicine help?"

"Yes, trust me, buddy, it will." Sheldon promised.

"I-I think I want to get it... t-the other way... I-I really hate needles." And Danny meant it because his father often gave him sedatives with needles to make him stop sobbing when the beatings didn't help to get him quiet.

"All right." Sheldon conceded, going for his medical bag, reaching inside for the right medication, and Mac picked Danny up in his arms, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he did, "it's going to be okay, son. You'll see."

Danny leaned as close as he could get to Mac. He trusted him and let Mac undress him and help Sheldon to give him the medicine.

Adam averted his eyes, his heart going out to his bro and feeling deep pride swelling in his chest as he climbed onto the couch to be able to reach Danny's hand that was gripping Mac's shirt and leaned forward to speak in his ear. "You are very brave." He whispered with deep pride, squeezing his hand, offering him his support while Sheldon finished administering the medication.

Danny smiled at Adam. He closed his eyes and made a face when he could feel Sheldon administering the medicine. But a few minutes later he felt much better and could finally relax. He was lying on Max lap his front toward Mac's body. His eyes started to droop.

Mac gently bounced him up and down in his lap, murmuring soft words of comfort, until he felt the boy relax in his arms.

Danny's left thumb went slowly up to his face and in a matter of seconds the thumb was securely in the boy's mouth.

Right then, the doorbell rang and Sheldon quickly went to answer, hoping the noise wouldn't disturb the now sleeping child in Mac's arms and was greeted by Stella, Lindsey and Don, all holding an assortment of shopping bags in their hands. 

Don didn't look so happy at all he was loaded with big shopping bags. He couldn't say he had had a great time shopping with not just with one woman but with two. He'd rather run after a scumbag than this.

"Hey guys," Sheldon greeted them, motioning for them to be quiet while gesturing to sleeping Danny as they all filed into the room.

"Hi we found some cute things for the boys and of course some necessaries like toothbrushes, stepstool etc." Stella said.

Mac turned grateful eyes on her, "Thank you, Stel." He mouthed, truly grateful for the woman's ever present insight.

Stella smiled and mouthed, 'you're welcome' back at him. She then pulled some pajamas out of a bag as she thought Danny could use a pair right about now and something else but she needed to talk to Mac privately about it. Lindsay had made her promise she would only tell Mac about what Danny had once slipped out when on a case.

"I think I'll go try some of those new clothes on Danny right now, he really could use something that actually fits at the moment." Mac said in a low voice, carefully getting to his feet, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Danny in his arms.

"I'll go with you." Stella said.

Mac nodded his agreement, walking into their spare room with the kid in his arms.

Stella took the bag with her. With the special stuff, which Lindsay thought, Danny would need. Once in the guest bedroom Stella pulled a bag of pull-ups out.

Mac eyed the items and raised his eyes. "Are you going psychic on me, Stel?"

Stella smiled. "No actually Lindsay told me he might need it. Danny had once slipped out to her on a case where a victim was a bed wetter that he was a bed wetter at this age. How did you know Mac?"

Mac sighed, "Well, we had a little accident today, hence the funny attire, and he told me about it." Mac nodded, " I'm actually glad he confided in me, he was a bit upset at first, but we worked it out. I think he understands there's nothing to be ashamed of and that we're here for him." Mac explained, while he carefully changed Danny into his new pull ups and pajamas. Stella gasped when she saw all the scars and bruises on the too young of a body having those kind of injuries. 

"Ahh poor guy. Can't he have a break for once?" Stella said. "But I'm happy he confided in you." Stella said while trying hard not to look at those horrible bruises of her dear friend.

"Yeah, me too." Mac agreed as he gazed down at his sleeping child. Yeah, Danny and Adam where now, for all intents and purposes, his children and he would do anything to keep them safe and happy. He reached out absentmindedly to brush Danny's hair out of his forehead before leaning down to lay a fatherly kiss on the boy's brow. "Sweet dreams this time, son." He whispered, before turning back to Stella and smiling, "thanks again, Stel. I really don't know what we would do without you guys."

"Don't mention it. We loved to go shopping for kids. " Stella said. Her smiled faded, "I noticed the scars and bruises on Danny's body. Does Sheldon have any idea how they happened?" She asked concerned.

Mac sighed, going into the lengthy tale of what they'd learned while examining the boys earlier on that day, barely able to conceal his rage as he spoke.

Stella let out a frustrated sigh. "That may explain the bed wetting."

Mac nodded, sadly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Adam had the same problem as well." He shook his head, wishing he could erase their past abuse and make it all better. "Let's go, Sheldon made some coffee, I'll get you some."

"Yeah you're right. And a cup of coffee sounds like heaven to me at the moment."

"Let's go then." Mac laid an arm over her shoulders and guided her out the door and into the living room motioning for her to take a seat while he fetched her a cup of coffee.

TBC


End file.
